


Johnny's Fantasy

by Tbird1965



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little hot slash one shot that came to me the other day while watching Emergency.  Johnny indulges in the Station's shower.  This may become a multi chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny's Fantasy

 

Roy Desoto and Johnny Gage glanced up at the sound of klaxon alarms and the dispatch coming over the Station's radio.

 

_Station 51, Station 10, Station 18, Station 32, Battalion 14 Warehouse fire 2221 Oak Tree Avenue, cross street Vine.  Time out 8:32._

 

“Sounds like a big one.” Roy muttered, buttoning up his shirt as he watched the Firemen and Paramedics of B shift rush to pull on turnout coats and helmets.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure glad we're coming off shift.” Johnny agreed, stripping out of his blue uniform shirt and tossing it into his locker.  “I'm beat.” He rubbed his hands across his face and into his hair.

 

“You coming?” Roy asked, pushing his locker door closed and gazing down at his partner who remained seated on the bench.

 

“What? Oh, no.  You go on ahead.  The water heater in my  apartment is still out.  I'm gonna take a shower here, while the stations quiet.”

 

“Well from the sounds of that alarm, you're going to have the place to yourself for a while.” Roy chuckled, grabbing his jacket. “See you next shift.”

 

“See you Roy.” Johnny called out as he headed into the latrine.

 

Stepping into the shower, Johnny bent his head and let the hot water run down his shoulders and back trying to wash away the stress of the shift and the stress of his life.  Johnny Gage; Firefighter/Paramedic, confirmed bachelor, lady's man. If they only knew the truth, Johnny snorted wryly.  He'd never been with a woman.  He'd never even kissed a woman.  No, his taste's tended more to the masculine side of things.  But how would that look?  A gay Fireman.  The 70's might be progressive, but they weren't that progressive, so Johnny kept his true feelings and his true desires a secret.

 

Grabbing the bar of soap, he ran his hands over his body and let his mind drift to his latest desires.  Tall, strong, capable and in charge.  Was there more of a man's man then Captain Hank Stanley?  Johnny shivered a little and heat raced down his body as he pictured his confident Captain's broad shoulders and narrow waist, the hint of chest hair peeking out of his uniform shirt.  Opening his eyes he stared down at his now very hard erection, straining out eagerly from his thin body. 'Oh what the hell.” He thought, rubbing the soap between his hands, creating a nice lather. 'Judging from that last alarm, this place will be empty for hours.' He set the soap aside and reached down to run his index finger and thumb along his shaft. 'There's plenty of time and I could use of little relief.' Wrapping his hand around his cock, he slowly ran his fist up and down, moaning softly when he reached the sensitive tip and squeezed gently. Closing his eyes, he spread his legs and reached down with his left hand, cupping and rubbing his balls. “Oh fuck.” He hissed as he moved his hand slowly, but rhythmically across his shaft, savoring the waves of pleasure that pulsed through him. “Oh Cap.” He panted softly.

 

“Gage what the hell do you think you're doing?” Hank Stanley's voice boomed as he yanked open the frosted glass shower door.

 

Johnny's eyes flew open and his erection withered in his hand as he stared into the eyes of the one man he desired most.  Captain Stanley stood just outside the shower, naked, save for the white towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Cap...I....” Johnny stuttered, letting go of his cock. “I didn't think.....anyone......I thought......” Even in his fear and embarrassment he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the handsome man's nearly naked body.  Much to his chagrin he began to stiffen again, growing harder with each passing moment. “I didn't think anyone was here.” He mumbled weakly, hanging his head in shame. “I'm sorry Cap, I'll just.......”

 

“John I'm not mad at you.” Hank said firmly, interrupting the young man's stumbling apology.

 

“You're not?” Johnny's eyes widened and he took a small step back as the taller man moved forward.

 

“No, I'm not.” The older man said, stepping further into the shower and dropping the towel from his waist.  “In fact, I was wondering if you needed a hand with that.” His eyes dropped deliberately to Johnny's erection and lingered there before slowly returning to his face.

 

“What?” Gage gasped, stepping back further, a crimson blush darkening his already brown skin.”

 

“You heard me John.” Hank said, moving even closer to the young Fireman.  “Or have I miss read all those looks you've been giving me lately?”  He stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Johnny's wiry frame. He could feel the fur on his Captain's chest rubbing against the smooth skin of his back.  “I don't think I've miss read finding you in the shower, rubbing a hard on and whispering my name, have I?” Hank whispered, lowering his head, his lips pressing against Johnny's neck.

 

“Well no......” Gage gasped, as Hank pressed his hands against his chest, one hand lowering to rub the flat skin of his stomach. “But you're........uhhhhhhhh.” The young man gasped as his cock was enveloped in the Captains hot hand.  He could feel Hank's eager erection pressing against his thigh. “Married.” He exhaled sharply.

 

“I am married.” Hank breathed against Johnny's neck, his lips tickling his skin, his hand stroking and teasing the young man's cock.     “But lately, whenever I try to fuck my wife, all I can see is myself fucking you, John Gage.”

 

“Oh God.” Gage moaned as he stared down at the hand running up and down his soapy cock. “But you're straight.” He gasped, pressing his body back against Hank's hard frame.

 

“Am I?” The older man groaned, moving his hips rhythmically against Johnny's back. Reaching down he grasped his own hard cock, pressing it between John's butt cheeks.  “Oh fuck.” He groaned as he moved his hips, sliding it in between the smooth flesh.  “If I'm so straight, why do I want to fuck you so bad?  Why do I dream about your lips wrapped around my cock?”

 

“I.....ohhh fuck.” John struggled to answer, but the waves of pleasure  radiating from his cock to the rest of his body made speech impossible.  He could only groan and watch as Hank expertly stroked his cock, his lips and tongue licking and nibbling the sensitive skin of his neck.  He could feel the heat building up inside of him ready to explode at any minute. He growled in frustration when Cap slowed his hand staving off his impending climax.

 

“Do you want to come Johnny?” Hank growled in his ear, his lips sucking on his ear lobe; his hips thrusting, sliding his cock between the wet, tight cheeks of his ass.  “Tell me Gage. Do you want to come?” He ran his fingers teasingly light across the sensitive head of Johnny's cock.

 

“Yes Cap.” The younger man hissed, his hips grinding reflexively back into the Captain's cock and forward into his hand, trying desperately to achieve some friction.  “Yes Cap I want to come.” He growled.

 

“Well maybe I don't want to let you come.” The older man hissed, his hand sliding down to cup Johnny's swollen balls.  “Maybe I want to make you as frustrated and horny as you make me. Maybe I want to keep rubbing my cock against you until I come all over your sweet little ass and leave you as hard as you make me? Would you like that John?”

 

“No Cap please.” Gage panted, begging. “Please. Anything. Please. I want to come.”

 

“I like the way you beg Gage.” Hank said, his hand grasping the young man's swollen cock and pumping furiously, his hips moving fast, rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock against the Paramedic's soft skin.  “Remember you said 'anything'” He groaned, his own tension rising as he moved his hips, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  He could feel Johnny trembling in his arms, and moved his hand down the head, rubbing rabidly.

 

“Ohhh.” Johnny cried out, tensing in his Captains strong arms as he came, splattering the shower wall and filling Hank's hand.  Still panting from his own release he felt Hank's hands move to grip his hips firmly, squeezing his butt cheeks around his thrusting cock. Reaching out, he braced both hands against the wall and bent over at the waist.  He could hear the older man groan erotically as his cock moved back and forth across his flesh.

 

“Oh John I'm gonna come.” The Captain hissed, his thrusts growing erratic.  Johnny felt him tense behind him and knew that he was coming when hot wetness landed on the small of his back.  Still pressing his hands against the wall, he let out a long slow exhale as Hank ran his hands across his back and over his ass.

 

Still breathing heavily, Hank grasped Johnny's waist and urged him to turn around.  Despite Johnny's height, the Captain was even taller.  He pulled the Paramedic into a fierce hug, his face pressed against the older man's hairy chest.  Hank groaned as Gage rained kisses across his chest, his mouth latching onto a nipple, tongue teasing and torturing.

 

“Oh fuck Gage.” The captain moaned as Johnny's lips worked up his chest to his neck, nibbling and teasing.  “God help me this is so wrong, but I want you so much.”

 

“I know Cap.” Johnny whispered, pressing his lips tenderly to Hanks.  Both men groaned as their tongue's met, tangling, twisting,  teasing.

 

“Johnny.” The older man gasped, pulling his lips away.  “I shouldn't be doing this, I can't be doing this.  I have so much to lose.  My wife, my kids, my station, my job.  But I want you so much.  I can't stop thinking about what it would be like.  I just want to.....just once.....”

 

“What do you want Cap?” Johnny asked, kissing him gently.  “Just tell me what you want, I'll do anything.”

 

“Just once I want to know what it feels like to fuck you, what it's like to be buried inside of you.”

 

Johnny chuckled softly, his lips still pressed to the other man's.  “Of course you can fuck me Cap.”  He moved forward, pressing his lips harder, kissing him passionately. Sliding his hand down Hank's hairy chest, he let his fingertips tease his abdomen before reaching down to wrap his hand around his still soft cock.  Hank grunted softly as Johnny stroked and rubbed him in time with his thrusting tongue.

 

“I can't believe I'm getting hard again.” Hank groaned, as pleasure and heat filled his dick, lengthening it, stiffening it.  “God but you turn me on, keep touching me like that and I'm going to be hard as a rock.”

 

“You already are, Cap.” Johnny, grinned, squeezing him firmly and running his hand up and down his shaft.

 

“Oh fuck that feels so good.” The Captain gasped, his head falling back as Johnny ran his hand up and down, pumping his cock firmly.

 

“It does feel good.” Gage crooned, reaching down to caress Hank's balls.  “But it will feel even better when you fuck me.”

 

“I don't know....I've never......”

 

“Shhhhh.” Johnny hissed, pressing his lips to Hank's and kissing him tenderly.  “I'll tell you what to do.” Looking around the shower, he reached out and grabbed a bottle of cream rinse.  “This will work.” He said, flipping open the cap. “Hold out your hands.” He poured a generous amount into the Captain's hands before setting the bottle aside and turning around to place his hands on the tile wall. Spreading his legs, he looked back over his shoulder.  “You'll need to work that into my ass with your fingers, you can use as many as three and go as deep as you can.”

 

“Oh Man.” Hank let out a shaky breath as Johnny leaned over, surrendering his ass.  Rubbing the slippery fluid between his hands, he reached down and ran his fingers tentatively between Johnny's rounded butt cheeks.  His cock jerked and grew even harder when the young Paramedic groaned at the touch.

 

“Come on Cap.” He panted, wiggling his ass.  “You can do better then that. Touch me. Fuck me with your finger.”

 

“Hold your horses, Gage.” Hank hissed.  “Just give me a second.”   He ran his finger up and down until he located Johnny's tight hole, that forbidden, dark, mysterious place.  “Oh you like that, don't you?” Hank teased as Johnny let out a low long groan.  He ran his slick finger around the muscled hole, circling it gently, before slowly easing his finger inside.  “Oh fuck Johnny, that's so tight and hot.  I want to fuck you.”

 

“Just add a few more fingers, you need to stretch me a little first. Uhhhh like that.” He panted as Hank added a finger and thrust gently.  “Okay.” He groaned. “If you have anymore of the cream rinse in your hand rub it on your cock.” He waited, peeking over his shoulder to watch the erotic site of Captain Stanley stroking himself.   “Now line yourself up and go very, very slow or you'll hurt me.”  He could feel his Captain press himself against his opening. Both men moaned as he slowly pressed himself inside.

 

“Oh God John, It's so tight.” Hank hissed through gritted teeth. “Are you sure I'm not hurting you?”

 

“No.” Johnny gasped. “It feels good.  Don't stop.” He panted as Hank continued to push his way inside.  Closing his eyes, he struggled to remain relaxed as the Captain filled him.  He let out a low groan when he felt the older man's balls press against his ass.  “Okay.  You can go now. Cap?”

 

“Hang on.” Hank said, his voice strained. “I'm trying not to come.”

 

“Okay.” Johnny chuckled.  “Take your time, don't rush.”

 

“So good.” Hank murmured softly as he let his hands roam across Johnny back and sides.  Gripping his hips, he let out a long, throaty groan as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “Oh fuck John.” He panted.

 

“Do you like it.” Gage teased, pushing back to meet his Captain's hips.

 

“It's even better then I imagined.” Hank growled, moving his hips, establishing a slow rhythm.  “What about you John, can you come like this?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh.” Gage gasped as the Captain's thick cock grazed his prostate gland. “Don't you worry about me, Cap. I'll come.  You can go harder if you want. Uhhhmmmm. Just like that.” He grunted as Hank thrust his hips firmly.  Both men fell silent as they moved together, soft moans and panting punctuating their pleasure.  Johnny pressed his hands against the tile, pleasure radiating throughout his body as Hank filled him over and over again.  Reaching down between his legs, he fondled his swollen balls.  Already he was dangling on the precipice, he squeezed trying to stave off his impending climax.  Behind him he could sense the tension building in the Captain's long, lean frame.

 

“Oh fuck John.” Hank groaned. “Please tell me you're close.”

 

“I am Cap, I am.” Johnny panted, bracing his hands back on the wall, steadying himself for the impending explosion.  “Come on Cap, fuck me hard, make me come.”  He cried out as Hank's balls slapped against the back of his thighs, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Oh Fuck Johnny.  I'm coming.” The Captain called out loudly, his thrusts faltering as he exploded, filling the young Paramedic with hot fluid.  The feel and sounds of his Captain's orgasm were enough to trigger Johnny's own release. Crying out, he exploded,  watching as his come splattered across the shower tiles.

 

Groaning, Johnny Gage ran his hand down his cock, milking out one, two, three more jets of fluid.  Falling back against the shower tile he shivered as the last vestiges of his orgasm tingled his senses. “Fuck.” He whispered to the empty room as he watched the remains of his fantasy slide down the slick wall and wash away in the drain. 

 

 


End file.
